The Molecular Biology Core has been a major asset for Center projects over the past 5 year grant period. It has provided the materials and instrumentation needed for the molecular approaches that comprise a major focus of the Center. In addition the Core has provided protocols and advice on the use of these materials in the various research projects. The Molecular Biology and Mouse Genetics Core will continue to provide these services through assistance in designing oligos and in purchasing them from outside vendors and in procuring DNA sequence information from a joint centralized DNA sequencing facility at the University of Washington. In addition, this Core will provide technical assistance in the design and generation of transgenic mice and mice with targeted genetic mutations. The Core will provide embryonic stem cells to project investigators for gene targeting. The Core will provide embryonic stem cells to project investigators for gene targeting, maintain a breeding colony to supply mouse blastocysts and fertilized eggs, and microinject mutant ES cells into blastocysts or DNA into the pro-nucleus of fertilized eggs to generate mutant or transgenic mice, respectively.